lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon The First Movie: Director's Cut
Lets go back to 1998-1999, shall we? I was a big fan of the film Pokemon The First Movie, since I was a Pokemon fan back then, and I still am today. The film caused a lot of buzz and out of all the Pokemon films, this one was by far the best. However, there is an unreleased Director's Cut version of the film. It all started some time in 2007 when I went on Facebook and my friends who were Pokemon die hard fans like me were explaining about the Director's Cut and I asked them about it. They said that it was a rumor someone heard about and I instantly got interested. I tried contacting the people who made the film by email, phone call, Skype and other forms of contact, but nothing worked. My last resort was to contact Kunihiko Yuyama (the director of the film). I managed to contact him on Skype and I pretended it was like and interview of his work. Then I mentioned the Pokemon The First Movie Director's Cut. He said "I don't think you should look for it." It instantly ended from there. The next day I tried to email him about the Director's Cut and about 2 hours later he responded with "I'm nervous about giving you the Director's Cut though I'll let you have it, but beware you might be creeped out for the rest of your life. Just give me the address and I will mail it to you." It came in the mail 5 days later and I opened the package and it was the Director's Cut dvd, though the disc cover looked like the original. I put that disc in my dvd player and the film started, boy I wished I took that moment back. The opening scene started normally with Mewtwo in the tank at the lab, but when he broke the tank everything froze except for a loud buzzing sound which went on for 5 minutes. Then it cut to the scene where Team Rocket had cloned some of the Pokemon from Ash's Team, wow this was pretty late in the film. Then it cut to static for a bit but I could make out some hidden video clip in the static. The video was of Ash standing on top of Brock and Ash started eating his intestines in which Misty, Pikachu, and some other Pokemon also joined in. I vomited instantly. Then it cut to Ash and the gang battling Mewtwo, but there was no sound Then it cut to static, thankfully there was no hidden video clip just regular static that you would see on a tv. Then it cut to Ash and the team walking away from Mewtwo, however, this scene went on longer then I expected. He sighed before shooting himself in the head. This affected me emotionally since Mewtwo was one of my favorite characters. Then it cut to Pikachu and Mewtwo's final blow, however the disturbing thing is that the scene just kept going thus I thought Mewtwo killed himself. Eventually, Mewtwo actually managed to kill Pikachu by beheading him with his iron tail move, and realistic blood was splattered everywhere. Mewtwo then killed Ash, Misty, and Brock using the exact same move. There were no credits rolling. Instead, there was bloody text in Ukrainian that said "Смерть може бути найбільшою з усіх людських благословень" which translated into "'Death may be the greatest of all human blessings". I'n the background, there was a dead Pikachu covered in blood. Then it cut to black. I could not take it anymore. I screamed and destroyed the disk when it ejected. I bought the original Pokemon The First Movie dvd to recover from this nightmare 2 weeks later. As I sat there for 25 seconds I heard a whisper behind me. "Lets watch it in private, shall we?" Behind me was a Pikachu doll with red eyes smiling. I threw that doll out the window and I watched it fall and it evaporated into thin air. Category:Lost episudes Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Animulz